


You Are Mine

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Obsession, Underfell, Why Did I Write This?, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desires are a tricky thing, how easily than can become obsession. After the queen left, the royal scientist places himself next to the king to support him, but how quickly he becomes the object of the king's desires, desires and quickly become an obsession. The words "You are Mine" can be quite heave, especially coming from a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

Desire is a tricky thing, a constant balance of thought that if tipped, easily becomes an obsession that might end up more than what one bargained for. Asgore’s desire had long ago slipped into the realm of obsession, but he hadn’t minded in the slightest, in fact, he welcomed the change. After the death of his children and the betrayal of his one beloved wife, the king of monster had been left all alone with nothing but his pain and the hopelessness of his kingdom. Fortunately for his sanity and the well being of the underground, a spark quickly stepped forward. A spark in the form of the royal scientist; Wing Ding Gaster. The royal scientist had acted rather swiftly before things became out of hand, promptly placing himself at the king’s side for support and to consul the weary ruler. He hadn’t flinched when Asgore had added to his already back-breaking burden by assigning him the task of finding a way to break the cursed barrier trapping them all beneath the mountain despair also holding the task of making their prison more comfortable as well as acting as support. And despite all of this, he continued on unfaltering as though this burden didn’t exist. 

Dr. Gaster was a scientist, but was by no means weak. He held some of the greatest magical control and dexterity, he was also strong enough to go toe to toe with the king in a sparring match. But he was fragile, , yes the royal scientist was powerful magically, and he was fast as the wind, but his defense was low, just a smidgen shy of 0, because of this he couldn’t take very many hits, even with his fair amount of HP. The cracks the marred his otherwise handsome face were proof of this, scars that remained from long ago, a reminded of how fragile he is. Those cracks gave his beauty an edge, making him all the more captivating. Asgore wanted him. Wanted the royal scientist both body and soul, craved to lay claim on the battle smithed beauty of power, grace, and inelegance. Gaster would be his, no mater what anyone else thought.

 

Asgore preferred to avoid passing though hotlands, his fur and armor made the heat all the more stifling, he normally left maters of the burning environment to others. Except for matters involving the lab, where Gaster worked. He only ever passed though hotlands when he was going to the lab to visit his royal scientist. Gaster rarely left his lab, opting instead to practically live there, but his was the core of the lab, the reason everything was executed with careful persition and on scheduled. This forced Asgore to come to him. While it annoyed the king of monster greatly, the annoyance never lasted. Not with Gaster. The giant building was easy to sport from a distance, it’s white wall like melted snow against the burnt orange-red of the surrounding area. The doors opened automatically as he approached them, followed by a breath of cool air. While the walk might be hellish, at least the inside of the lab was cool. Gaster was in the main room with a group of four other scientist. The skeleton held himself with authority, arms crossed as he discussed something with the four, face a set mask composure. 

“Alright, we’ll discuss this later, now get back to work.” Gaster said as soon as a lay eyes on Asgore. 

With a wave of his hand, the royal scientist dismissed the four, watching them with a critical eye as they ran off back to whatever they were supposed to do. 

“Thank you for coming so quickly, your majesty, and I apologies for any inconvenience.” Gaster said with a curt bow. 

Asgore followed his royal scientist silently to his office, paws making no a sound on the solid tile floor. Asgore ‘observed’ his royal scientist with hungry eyes , taking in the wonderus sight as though drinking fine wine. His late wife Toriel had been an interesting lover, seeking to be his equal in the ways of bedroom activities, a powerful creature who refused to submit and be tamed. Gaster was different, he merely acted as advisor and consort. To everyone else, Gaster was a leader, while he did not wear an air of submission, it was clear Asgore was higher authority to him, bowing only to him, and him alone. Staring intently at his royal scientist’s back, his obsessive thoughts began going in a familiar, and very much welcomed, turn. Gaster pinned underneath him, slender wrists in his hands, his black sweater pulled up to just below his chin, exposing curved ribs and and arching spine. His royal scientist’s face no longer a composed mack, but an expression of shattering composure and desire, face painted purple and violet. The picture of submission. Breath coming out in airy gasps as he nuzzled and caressed his ribs, arching more and more into his touch. Fire flooded the king’s veins that shot low, pooling in his belly an nether region. His cloak his his arousal, sparing any wondering eye the embarrassment of seeing their king in such a, ‘predicament’. Gaster opened the door to his office and stepped aside to grant access to his king, then closed the door behind them. Now they were alone. 

“Progress on the development of a way to provide the underground with power is going well, we should have a working prototype drafted by the end of this week.” Gaster reported. “Studies of the barrier have not had as much steady progress, but after the development in installation of a reliable power source, that will change.” 

Asgore stopped listening after that, everything else there was to report were minuscule things that were of little importance. Insead he continued to observe his royal scientist. Taking in his straight posture, lithe frame, long, slender fingers that in the presence of those unable to hear would practically dance as he spoke the speech of hands. Obsessive desire boiled within the fire in his veins, urging him to claim, that which stood before him, that which was his. 

“That concludes my report, if you have any questions your majest-“ 

Gaster was cut off by hands grabbing his wrists and being shoved against the nearest wall. Asgore’s eyes were alight with feral desire, the dominance burning withing made the royal scientist want to tremble. 

“Your m-“ 

Once more Gaster was cut off by Asgore, this time it was by a low, deep growl resonating from deep withing the boss monster’s throat. Gester’s wrists were shoved into one of Asgore’s hands, the now free one lifting up the base of his shirt to let a large muzzle slip underneath, warm breath tickling his ribs. 

“Hng” 

Like a warm, moist snake, Asgore’s tong darted out from between his lips and curled around the skeleton’s ribs. 

“A-ahha” 

A breath sound escaped from Gaster’s parted maw, face dusted in purple and violet. 

“A-Assahh-“ 

Gaster shuddered as Asgore retracted his tong and muzzle. The royal scientist was an intoxicating sight, face painted purple and violet, mouth parted, his expression being a weak attempt at composure, and his body- his frame practically trembling, the only think keeping him up was the hand binding his wrists together. The king’s nether region ached with the desire to claim, arousal was already clouding his mind. 

“You are mine.” Asgore growled in a low whisper. “Body and soul, you are mine. As my mistress you will serve me and me alone. I will not remove you from your position as royal scientist, I still have a great need for your mind and intelligence, but know the responsibility of your new role.” 

Gaster nodded slowly. Giving in to primal desires, Asgore pushed Gaster onto his desk, papers scattering before falling to the floor. Now was a good opportunity to learn just how sound proof the office was, and pray for Gaster’s sake that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least a part 2


End file.
